mhftfandomcom-20200213-history
How to translate other language to english
Powerdaker ='INTRODUCTION'= Have you ever played a game where you cannot understand it because its on other language or a game you loved to play but its not even out for your region. Your stuck in the game because there is no other guide available yet for it. You're playing a game and you like to highlight the text so you can google it, but cannot find how to. If you're playing other games (like MHFO in Taiwanese/Japanese/Chinese..etc..) and want to translate that in English well you come to the right place. Here you go folks! You can call this "The ultimate guide" its for all things related to this not just for this game. Its alot of hustle but its worth it. Trust me!! Here's the breakdown: *Learn how to use print screen *Edit picture *Change picture to text *Then translate text to a language so that you can understand it Program/Software used: *'Adobe Photoshop CS' - any version will do or even paint will work for this but I find photoshop is alot easier to work with. *'ABBYY FineReader 10 Pro' - OCR (optical character recognition) software for creating editable and searchable electronic files from scanned paper documents, PDFs and digital photographs. You can use any OCR application software but for this guide, this is what i used. Basicly this will convert picture to text. *'http://babelfish.yahoo.com' - translate other language to english or vice versa. But then again, you can use any other program or website just like this it's all up to you. This is just to give you a general idea. ='PRINTING SCREEN'= First find the text you want to abbreviate or translate. Then just click "Alt + PrtScn" See the picture below. Were going to translate the box item in the top right screen as a sample. Press "Alt + Tab" to get out of the game. ='PICTURE EDIT'= Open up Photoshop click "File" (top screen left) then "New". This will bring up a box like this just click "OK" Now you got a boarder with nothing on it but dont worry, we'll put something on it. Now look top left screen click "Edit" (located right next to "File") and then choose option "Paste". NOTE: Ok the general idea on this is to hightlight or just take the part of the picture where the text you want to translate in order ABBYY Fine Reader to recognize the letters/symbol/text. Narrow down the picture! Click the "Rectangular Marquee Tool" top left corner that look like a dotted square. Now Select the part of that picture. Once selected press "Ctrl + C" (Cut). Select "File" again then "New" just click "OK" on the pop up window this will bring out small empty window. Make sure the new empty window is selected. Click "Edit" and then "Paste" Now you can close the Bigger Picture if you wish or just minimize will do. Now you want to save the smaller picture by clicking "File" and then "Save As". It brings up another window. Name it and click format box scroll down/up to "JPEG". I save it on my desktop since I have to delete it later on. Just make sure you know where you save this picture. ='CONVERTING'= So now the picture is saved go ahead and open up ABBYY FineReader. Click "Convert Photo to Microsoft Word" on the Select your task section. Find the picture that you saved in my case I named it SmallBox.jpg then click "Open" This will open up Microsoft Words as well you can choose to close this if wanted. Now you will see this on the left side is the picture and the right is the converted text. Now you can highlight the text on the left side and press "Ctrl + C" (Cut) on which you want to translate. ='TRANSLATING'= Now open the website http://babelfish.yahoo.com find the "Translate a box of text". On the drop box "select from and to language" and select "Chinese-trad to English" since this is taiwanese language needed conversion click inside the big box and press "Ctrl + V" then click "Translate" and voila! there you go! As you can see some of the text didn't get converted properly. its because the picture have lines and the background is colorful. In this case what you want to do is just cut and paste it in small section possibly section by section. then open that with ABBYY FineReader with almost 100%. If you have a picture with a solid one color background then you can convert it as bigger section. The way I explained the guide looks too much work but its really not. I just want to explain it in every bit of detail because not everyone I guess not too proficient on using some of the software and want to make sure a wide range of peaple regardless of their comp skills can use the guide. Well thats the end of my tutorial and hope you like it. and enjoy!! "Not yet been proof read some of the grammar might be off" Powerdaker If you like this guide or it helps you donation is appreciated. or click here